


Please Touch the Artwork

by UnhelpfulPanda



Series: NSFW Stridercest Week [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Post-Sburb, Stridercest Week, Trans Dave Strider, Trans Davesprite, Trans Male Character, davesprite is not actually a sprite anymore, he is just a bird boy, human!hal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 09:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnhelpfulPanda/pseuds/UnhelpfulPanda
Summary: “Hal Strider, you are hereby invited to an exclusive viewing of my vajayjay. Feel free to touch the artwork, maybe even stick your dick in it,” He announced, dramatically gesturing with his hand towards his vagina.(Or, Hal is a virgin and Davesprite offers to help. nsfw Stridercest week day 2)





	1. The Archaic Societal Social Construct of Hal's Virginity

**Author's Note:**

> an explanation of Hal and Davesprite:
> 
> While called Dave"sprite", Davesprite is not a sprite anymore. He is still part bird and his colors have mostly returned. Mostly. He's still ginger instead of his original blonde, but his eyes and skin have reverted back to original color. His feathers and wings are black instead of orange. He was granted freedom from being a sprite as a post game perk. (Davepetasprite^2 never happened in this)
> 
> Hal is just a human. His hair is white and his eyes are red, but otherwise he looks like a slightly smaller Dirk. He was granted separation from Equius and freedom from being a sprite as a post game perk.
> 
> Hal/Davesprite
> 
> NSFW Stridercest week day 2, first time

            “So you are saying you have _never_ had sex?” Davesprite asked, his eyebrows about ready to fly off his face he was so surprised.

            “Honestly, I gave you the go ahead to ask me _literally anything_ and you ask about sex? What are you, thirteen?” Hal rolled his eyes and crossed his arms defensively.

            “My dude, my guy, I get it; you were connected to the internet every second of your life for like 5 years. But you’re forgetting that I, too, have had internet access. It’s okay. I went to Deviantart. I scrolled through Tumblr. I took sicknasty selfies with Starbucks and posted them on Instagram. I avoided 4chan like the fucking plague. What I _couldn’t_ do is get some salacious deets from my robro on where his wiener has been,” Davesprite explained.

            “I’m not even a robot anymore,” Hal huffed.

            “Yeah, and we aren’t sprites anymore either. But The Game didn’t get the memo when they were handing out the “congrats you didn’t kill yourself or get murdered” perks that I was not always a bird-human hybrid, because they forgot to take the birdy parts with the spritey parts,” Davesprite explained, the feathers on his wings puffing up in his irritation. “At least you got separated from Equius…” he added with a hint of jealousy.

            “It was probably due to you being from the beta session and me originating from the alpha session. It’s like The Game only recovered a partial of your save data. Or something,” Hal guessed.

            “Or something,” Davesprite parroted back. “Anyways, I saw that subject change, you asswipe. You’re telling me you never did the do with anyone? Even when you were still Dirk?” Davesprite inquired.

            “No! God, we were thirteen when I was splintered; that’s way too young to have sex!” Hal cried, recoiling. Davesprite shrugged. “Why is it _so surprising_ that I have not lost my virginity, Davesprite? Sex is not everything, dude, seriously,” He added with a twinge of irritation in his voice.

            “I’m not saying it is! What I _am_ saying is that Dirk seems to be borderline hypersexual?? He really likes sex. And at least at one time, you were him. So unless being a robot or being a sprite or being with Equius made you asexual…?” Davesprite trailed off.

            Hal felt his cheeks flush. Damn it, he _hated_ his human body’s dumb involuntary reactions that he couldn’t control. “We aren’t hypersexual, jesus fuck. Sex is just a good stress reliever, and we happen to be stressed all the fucking time…” he trailed off.

            “So you _do_ have sexual desire, at least,” Davesprite clarified. Hal nodded, too embarrassed to say anything. “So why haven’t you sought it out? Even just as like a one time thing with someone?” Davesprite pressed.

            “I don’t know! I just don’t really trust anyone that much. And I don’t trust my own stupid meatbag body to not humiliate me,” Hal finally answered, a glum frown on his face. “What about you?”

            “What about me?” Davesprite asked idly, still watching Hal with a touch of concern on his face. Then he registered the question. “You mean, since getting my legs back, have I been spreading them for people? Hell fucking yeah I have,” he grinned.

            “What’s it like?” Hal asked, tilting his head curiously. “To, like, take it up the butt, I mean.”

            “I don’t take it up the butt so I wouldn’t know,” Davesprite shrugged.

            “Then… then you top?” Hal frowned, trying to view Davesprite topping someone. The ginger birdboy had definitely come off as a submissive person to him, but maybe he was different in bed or something.

            Davesprite actually burst out laughing. “Oh my god, no, but that’s funny,” he snickered.

            “It seems I am missing something here, Davesprite,” Hal pointed out, eyes narrowed in confusion.

            “Yeah, you sure are. I use the other hole, dude,” Davesprite explained. He watched Hal mouthing his answer, still perplexed. “The front hole?” he added, eyebrow raised. He could practically hear Hal trying to do the math. “My _vagina_ , Hal,” Davesprite finally spelled it out for the other man, a bit exasperated.

            Realization dawned on Hal’s face. “Oh, I didn’t know… I couldn’t tell… you’re transgender?” He tilted his head, trying to figure out how he had missed something like that. Not that it was a problem, considering society had gotten pretty far before Sea Hitler murdered everyone, but it was something one would notice after being with a person for as long as he had been hanging out with Davesprite.

            The man in question just shrugged. “Don’t worry about not being able to tell, our best fucking friend couldn’t tell either,” he dismissed.

            “Yeah, but your best friend is also dumb as rocks,” Hal replied with a roll of his eyes.

            “Don’t say shit like that, he’s not du-… actually, can we not talk about John? I’m not really in the mood to think about him when there’s better things to think about. Talking about John just makes the other things I’m thinking about feel awkward,” Davesprite explained.

            “What are you thinking about?” Hal inquired.

            “Do you want to fuck?” Davesprite countered. Hal’s jaw dropped.

            “What?” Davesprite began to repeat himself. “No, I know what you said, but. You want to fuck me??” he asked, incredulous.

            Davesprite shrugged again. “Why not? I haven’t had sex in a while, you’ve _never_ had sex… why not fix both our problems?” He offered.

            “Kill two birds with one stone?” Hal asked, uncertain. He hadn’t sought out a sexual partner even when sexually frustrated because he didn’t trust anyone. But if he _did_ trust someone, it would be Davesprite. Davesprite just… understood him, in a way only another irrelevant splinter really could.

            “That’s racist, but yeah,” Davesprite replied, pretending he was offended by the idiom. Hal laughed at his antics and agreed.

            If there was anyone Hal could trust with the archaic societal social construct of his virginity, it would definitely be Davesprite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> decided to chop it up into two chapters. The Good Stuff™ is next chapter


	2. The Museum is Interactive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hal finally loses his virginity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the sex. enjoy!
> 
> **WARNING! Davesprite is transgender, but he is going to be using his front hole. If this makes any trans men uncomfortable, you might want to leave. 
> 
> for anyone wanting to say I'm fetishizing trans men..... my dude. my guy. I am a trans man. Chill out.

            The two made their way back to Davesprite’s ~~nest~~ home, holding hands of all things. Davesprite’s wing was just barely curled around Hal’s shoulder, in a way that wouldn’t be noticeable if not for Hal’s hyperawareness for the birdboy next to him and the places where they touched.

 _They were going to have sex._ He almost couldn’t believe it, but his dick definitely believed, if the fact that he had sprung a boner almost immediately upon being propositioned was any indicator. He still had that boner, actually, and it was a bit awkward to walk around in public with a boner. He hoped no one noticed.

            Davesprite’s house had no front door; not on the first floor, anyways. As such, Davesprite had to carry Hal princess style up to his front door, scrambling to get the keys from the back pocket of his jeans without dropping the other man.

            “Why is your front door on the third floor again?” Hal inquired as the door was finally opened and he was set back down inside. Davesprite shrugged, unfolding his wings to their full wingspan to stretch them out. A black feather shook loose and floated through the air before Hal caught it on a whim, holding it between his fingers.

            “It keeps the door to door salesmen from annoying me. And those religious people, too. Every time I used to see those fuckers, they would call me a demon, throw their pamphlets at me, and run. Like, really?? I mean, maybe the black wings are a little imposing, and the red eyes _kinda_ look Satanic, but it’s not appreciated. I mean, who would have thought oldschool religion would somehow come back on the new Earth, right? And in only 5000 years, too,” Davesprite rambled as he led Hal through the living room to another room. “Plus, I like my n-… I like to sleep up high,” he explained, cheeks flushing slightly.

            _He was totally about to say nest_ , Hal thought with a smirk. Nevertheless, he kept his mouth shut and followed Davesprite into the other room. The whole wall opposite to the door was taken up by a window, giving the illusion of being outside. The room was a mess, shiny trinkets and scraps of fabric and other junk littered the floor, along with more black feathers.

            Davesprite shuffled out of his jeans and boxers, tossing them in the general direction of a mound of discarded dirty clothes. He fell back into his bed, his black wings spread out under him and his legs parted to show off his genitals. Hal found his eyes magnetized to the other man’s crotch, his dick twitching from the confines of his pants at the sight.

            “Hal Strider, you are hereby invited to an exclusive viewing of my vajayjay. Feel free to touch the artwork, maybe even stick your dick in it,” He announced, dramatically gesturing with his hand towards his vagina.

            Hal stepped forward with a grin. “I thought you weren’t supposed to touch the artwork in a museum,” he commented, running a gently finger along the damp folds.

            “This museum is interactive,” Davesprite replied a little breathlessly, rewarding Hal’s touch with a full body shudder. Hal hummed in acknowledgement, fingers rubbing against the ginger until one pressed against his hole. Davesprite’s breathing quickened, and Hal watched his face intently as he pressed a finger inside him.

            Davesprite gasped softly, hands going to gently push Hal back. Hal was quick to pull away, eyebrows drawn together in worry. “I’m sorry, did I do something wrong? Did it hurt?” he asked anxiously. Davesprite leaned up and kissed him gently, and he melted into the other man, their mouths moving together as the ginger birdboy guided them into a different position, with Hal now lying on the bed and Davesprite hovering above him.

            “I’ve had fingers all up in my birdboy hooha before; that’s nothing new. We’re here so _I_ can take _your_ virginity, remember?” he reminded, ruby red eyes glinting seductively. Hal nodded, a bit dazed, and watched in excitement as Davesprite slid down his body, working to rid him of his pants. “Is there a reason you’re torturing yourself with jeans so tight they should be illegal?” he added with a hint of frustration as he struggled to pull the tight jeans off. Hal snickered.

            “They make my ass look great, though. Beauty is pain, sweetie,” he replied lightheartedly, watching as his pants were thrown much harder in disdain. Instead of a response, Davesprite slid his mouth down Hal’s cock, drawing a surprised moan from him. “D-Davesprite, I-”

            Davesprite pulled his mouth off, licking his lips before speaking. “You know, it’s just us here; you can just call me Dave,” he stated, mouthing teasingly at Hal’s length.

            “Dave,” Hal breathed out softly, almost reverently. “I think we should move this along,” he added.

            “Why? What’s the rush?” the ginger teased, tongue flicking against the head of his dick.

            “I don’t know how my body- I don’t want to- I’ve never-” Hal stuttered out, squirming in shame. Davesprite climbed back up onto the bed, kissing Hal quiet.

            “You don’t want to finish early, right?” he guessed. Hal turned his head away, humiliation clear on his face. “It’s okay, baby, its your first time,” Davesprite cooed as he nuzzled his face against Hal’s, “and you’ve only had a human body for, what? A year?”

            “Two,” Hal murmured, feeling the birdboy lay down beside him. He rolled over on top of him, smiling softly down at him. “Shouldn’t we take our shirts off?” He inquired.

            “Ah, not gonna happen. I’m pretty chill about the body I have, but my chest is… well, I don’t like them bouncing around and shit during sex. And I don’t really want to look at them, ever. So I keep my shirt on unless I’m showering or changing clothes,” Davesprite explained.

            “I’ll keep my shirt on so we’ll match,” Hal responded, capturing Davesprite’s lips gently. “So, uh, what now?” he asked, unsure of himself. Davesprite wrapped his legs around Hal’s waist.

            “Now you insert tab D into slot V,” Davesprite responded easily, using his legs to tug Hal’s hips closer. Hal snickered, using one hand to guide himself in, watching what he was doing to make sure he was doing it right. “Hal…” Davesprite sighed softly when Hal was full seated inside him.

            “Are- are you okay?” Hal asked, already panting. Davesprite was so hot and tight around his cock, but he didn’t want to hurt the other man. Davesprite nodded, biting his lip. “Can I move?” he added, and earned a more enthusiastic nod from the ginger.

            Hal gave a testing push, trying not to go too hard too quickly. “I won’t break, Hal, it’s okay,” Davesprite huffed, his eyes meeting Hal’s to convey his seriousness. Hal let out a shuddery breath and nodded.

            His next thrust was much harder and had Davesprite arching with a gasp. Hal pressed his face into the birdboy’s neck ruff and let go of his hesitation, setting up a fast, hard rhythm that had his lover crying out in pleasure and gripping his shoulders tightly.

            “Dave, god you’re amazing, Dave,” Hal panted, kissing and nipping at Davesprite’s pale neck. Davesprite dug his nails into Hal’s back.

            “Hal!” He moaned, voice rising an octave when Hal bit down on his neck.

            “Say my name again, I love hearing you moan my name,” Hal demanded, pulling one of Davesprite’s legs over his shoulder for a better angle. Davesprite arched his back and practically screamed in pleasure, scratching down Hal’s back even through the shirt.

            “Hal! Oh my god Hal right there, please, oh please, make me cum!” He shouted. Hal groaned, thrusting harder. The bed began to rock with the force of their fucking, and Davesprite thrashed his wings and sent black feathers flying.

            “Cum for me, Dave, please, I want to see you cum,” Hal begged, kissing and nipping at Davesprite’s neck. He bit down again at the same time as a particularly hard thrust, and Davesprite threw back his head and moaned Hal’s name as orgasm hit him hard. His release had him tightened around Hal’s cock, and Hal could only whimper and shake as his lover sent him over the edge as well.

            They held each other while they caught their breath, neither of them composed enough to speak. Hal realized as he calmed down that Davesprite had wrapped his wings around them, holding Hal against him possessively. “Do you wrap all your bedmates up in your wings like an angel?” he teased.

            Davesprite’s cheeks flushed and he retracted his wings. They sat up and began to untangle themselves from each other, using a discarded scrap of fabric for cleanup. Hal tossed it in with the other dirty laundry and then they returned to their previous position, Davesprite’s arms coming to wrap loosely around Hal’s shoulders.

            Once again, Hal noted Davesprite’s wings extend and wrap around him protectively. Hal smiled against Davesprite’s neck. “I think its cute, Dave, you don’t have to be embarrassed about your wings trying to swallow me up,” he mentioned.

            “Its… its never happened with anyone else,” he finally answered. Hal pulled back just enough to see Davesprite’s face, tilting his head curiously. “I didn’t really cuddle with anyone else; it was too awkward. And I kept my wings folded under me, too. I try not to flaunt them to others, you know? They’re freaky,” he muttered.

            “They’re not freaky. Your wings are beautiful,” Hal countered, frowning. “So… why me, then? You let me see them all the time. You even let me touch them sometimes,” he questioned.

            “I don’t know, I guess its just… that you understand, you know? To everyone else, I’m an extra Dave with extra parts. It was like a buy one get one free deal, only people just wanted the one Dave so they kinda threw me aside because I was ‘faulty’, or something,” Davesprite began.

            “Or something,” Hal parroted back.

            “To them, I’m Weird Bird Dave. But to you, I’m Davesprite. To you, I’m just Dave,” he explained, face flushed in embarrassment. “I trust you, more than I’ve ever trusted anyone before you.”

            Hal gave him a gentle, chaste kiss, smiling. “I trust you too, Dave. It’s the main reason why we ended up where we are now,” he chuckled. Davesprite nodded.

            “So, was the interactive museum fun?” he inquired teasingly.

            “Oh, yeah, it was great. I’m really glad I got the invitation. I loved being able to touch the artwork, you know,” Hal commented.

            “Well, good, because the museum likes you and wants to hire you as Art Toucher CEO,” Davesprite replied sleepily. Hal burst out laughing.

            “Alright, I accept the job, now go to sleep, you fucking nerd,” he snorted in amusement. Davesprite was already falling asleep though, and just peeped softly in reply.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't usually write porn with vaginas, since it's always kinda made me feel weird since I like? have one of those? and I barely know how it works or what it's doing at any given time, even though it's literally attached to me? So yeah, I hope everything sounds okay.
> 
> [ NSFW Stridercestweek 2017 calendar link](http://stridercest--week-nsfw.tumblr.com/post/155563988810/)


End file.
